


Movie Night

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 10:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stiles chooses Titanic to watch





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on my old tumblr.

Derek sighed as Stiles took his place beside him on the couch, curling up next to him with his head on Derek’s bare chest and a bright smile on his face.  
“You chose it again didn’t you?” Derek didn’t need Stiles to answer because his smile confirmed his answer.  
“Can’t help it. I’m a sucker for romance movies and Titanic is one of the greatest movies of all time!”  
Derek sighed. “So you’ve said. So you’ve made me see a million times now!”  
“I haven’t forced you to watch the movie that many times,” Stiles scoffed. “But it doesn’t hurt to watch it again.”  
“Oh the things I do to make you happy,” Derek said giving Stiles forehead a soft kiss. Stiles smiled lovingly at his fiancé.  
“I love you, you big softie,” Stiles replied planting a kiss on Derek’s lips. “Now, hush, the movie is starting.”  
“I don’t know why I have to be quiet. You’re the one who talks during the movie. You have a tendency to quote the movie every so often because you’ve seen the movie so many times you know every word,” Derek teased. “I’d much rather kiss you while the movie is playing instead of watching it.”  
“You can kiss me afterwords. And maybe some during, but I’ve had a long week and want to unwind with my favorite werewolf and movie. Is that so wrong?”  
“No, it isn’t,” Derek replied running his hand down Stiles back. Stiles sighed happily and turned his eyes towards the movie relaxing in his lovers arms.  
When it came to the drawing scene, Stiles suddenly became talkative. “You know Derek, you’re good at drawing. Why don’t you ever offer to draw me naked?”  
Derek sighed. He should have figured something like that was coming. Although, Stiles had never asked him that question before, but every time they watch the movie, Stiles seems to make a comment about something that happened and tried to relate it to their relationship.  
“I don’t know. I never thought about doing it.”  
“Do you think I’m too ugly to draw naked? I think I’m pretty hot and obviously you think I’m hot too if you asked me to marry you. Although I know you didn’t ask me to marry you for just my good looks. You fell for me because I’m such an amazing person with the best personality ever. No one would be better for you than me. I am your soulmate. I am the best for you. You can’t ever possibly do better than me.” Stiles suddenly appeared sad. “Well, actually you could do better than me you know. I have a tendency to talk too much which I know annoys you sometimes. But I just love talking to you and I love talking in general but especially to you because I love getting to share my thoughts and feelings with the one person I love most in the world.”  
Derek laughed. “Are you done talking? I love you because you’re you. I love everything about you. Your talking doesn’t always annoy me. I cannot do better than you. You’re Stiles.”  
Stiles grinned. “Ok, so if you can’t do better than me what would you do if we were Jack and Rose? Would you move on from me?”  
“You’re calling me Rose,” Derek asked with raised eyebrows. “Seriously.”  
Stiles rolled his eyes. “That’s beside the point right now. What would you do if I died? Would you ever move on and pop out a couple of werepups and marry some hideous woman or man?”  
Derek scoffed at the question and tried to get Stiles to drop it by kissing him, but Stiles wouldn’t let that question go. “Just answer the question Derek.”  
Derek sighed. “Fine. I don’t see why because its pointless because neither one of us are going to end up on a ship and end up like them but fine. I’ll humor you. If you were to somehow die, I would be devastated. I don’t know if I would even be able to move on. You are so annoying but in an I love you and I don’t want to live without you kind of way. I won’t knock out a couple of werepups. If I were to ever have children it would be through adoption and with you.” Stiles couldn’t help but grin at that. “But I don’t want to live without you. I would be completely lost if you died. Seriously Stiles.”  
“Duly noted,” Stiles replied focusing on the movie. “But you know I wouldn’t want you to be miserable without me.”  
Derek rolled his eyes. “I don’t think if you ever were to die on me that my first thought will be ‘Wow, I wonder who I am going to bone now’.”  
Stiles rolled his eyes and huffed. “I should hope not.”  
Derek shook his head and took Stiles hand to squeeze it. “Neither one of us is going to die anytime soon so don’t you worry.”  
Stiles smiled as Derek rubbed his hand up and down his back during the rest of the movie.


End file.
